Post structures are used extensively. For example, post structures are frequently used as signaling posts along roadways to either mark-out the roadway or support various types of signs. The conventional signaling post structure consists in a single elongated tubular member that is anchored in the ground.
One of the major drawbacks associated with conventional signaling post structures is that, in the event that the post structure is struck by a vehicle, it will often be bent or otherwise damaged by the impact and will thus need to be straightened or replaced. The straightening or replacement of conventional signaling post structures, has proven to be tedious, time consuming and relatively expensive.
Another disadvantage associated with conventional signaling post structures is that in some instances the magnitude of the impact may cause the post structure to be sheared and projected, thus creating a potentially dangerous situation, sometimes over a relatively large area.
In order to circumvent the above mentioned disadvantages, various structures have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,146 issued Nov. 12, 1994, naming Peter Stol as inventor teaches a flexible sign post for use along roadsides that allows a sign to be deflected when hit by a passing object. The sign post consists of a number of mounting brackets that are spaced apart and secured to a substantially rigid vertical sign post. Each mounting bracket has a mandrel over which an elastomeric sleeve is fitted. A number of substantially rigid braces are connected to the mounting brackets by the elastomeric sleeves. The sign can then be attached to the ends of the braces in a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,111 issued Dec. 12, 1992, and naming Michael Leonard as inventor teaches a collapsible signaling post provided with a weakened section characterized by a helicoidal groove carved on the periphery of a tubular member mounted between an anchoring member and a rod member supporting a sign. The groove provides a weakened section adapted to split open along a portion thereof and upon bending caused by a lateral force exerted on the signaling post. The two end portions of the tubular member remain connected to each other by the unfolded spires formed between the helicoidal thread.
Although partly solving some of the above mentioned disadvantages, these structures present another drawback in that the replacement of one of these post structures once it has been hit by a vehicle requires a relatively lengthy, tedious and expensive operation.
Also, the prior art structures are not particularly well adapted to bend upon impact according to a predetermined pattern. The somewhat unpredictable behavior of these structures upon impact may lead to dangerous situations.
Furthermore, the structures disclosed in the above mentioned patents are relatively expensive to manufacture and install.
Also, these structures are not particularly well suited for situations wherein cyclic installations and removal are preferable or required. One example of such situation is the use of post structures to mark-out a cycling path in geographical regions wherein the sport is seasonal. In such a situation, it would be highly desirable to provide a post structure that can be readily removed and re-installed.
Accordingly, there exists need for an improved post structure that is adapted to bend upon impact according to a relatively predetermined pattern, while selectively maintaining the bent segments connected to each other. There also exists a need for an improved post structure that allows for quick and ergonomic installation and removal as well as easy and relatively inexpensive replacement of damaged parts.